


Red-Washed

by rayy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayy/pseuds/rayy
Summary: “The day I escaped my past was the day I met my future”Eren and Levi were very different people living very different lives. When their paths cross for the first time, Levi escapes his dark, painful past. When their paths cross for the second time, Eren sees a future in a world washed in red.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely based off of an old Super Junior fanfiction I wrote in high school.

It wasn’t the first time that Eren Jaeger, a third-year European History major at Sina University, fell asleep during class. Professor Dawk was at the front of the class drawing a very intricate yet complicated family tree diagram of the kings and queens of Britain. Eren had dozed off as soon as the lecture began, knowing no matter how much Armin refused, he could borrow his best friend’s notes later. 

“Mr. Jaeger!”

Eren head snapped up abruptly at the sudden call of this name. His eyes were still half-lidded with sleep as they scanned the room for the source of his name, widening as he realized that Professor Dawk was standing right next to him. He would have to remember to not sit at the end of the aisle next time.

“Who was the last monarch of the Tudor dynasty?” Professor Dawk had his hands crossed in front of his chest. Half of Eren thought that this stupidly absurd question was because who cared about the fucking Tudor dynasty and the other half felt like Dawk just hated his half-assed attitude and wanted a chance to berate him.

“Uh .. Elizabeth I?”

Eren didn’t pull that answer out of his ass. Armin had recited the entire family tree post-House of Lancaster and York to Eren yesterday over dinner. As much as Eren didn’t care, it seemed like some of what Armin said had stuck to him. After giving Professor Dawk a somewhat smug smile, he glanced at Armin who was smiling broadly at him. 

“Correct,” Professor Dawk spoke hesitantly with a note of surprise in his voice. It was obvious that Professor Dawk was not anticipating Eren to provide an answer, let alone the right answer. He walked back to the front of the classroom and continued his lecture.

“You got lucky with that one,” Mikasa chuckled under her breathe from beside Eren. Mikasa was Eren’s adopted sister and current apartment-mate. She had dark, black, shoulder-length hair. Her eyes were a dark grey, which went hand-in-hand with her intimidating and overprotective demeanor. Eren, on the other hand, had unruly brown hair that refused to be anything but spiky and messy. He was tall, had a relatively muscular build without looking bulky, and heterochromic eyes. His left eye was blue while his right was a sea-green.

“Hey, I studied!” Eren scowled at Mikasa for doubting his academic ability.

“No, Armin studied. You just got lucky because Professor Dawk happened to ask the only thing you remember,” Mikasa countered with a smirk on her face. She knew Eren was smart, but only when he wanted to be. He had always been a hard-working, passionate person. School just happened to not be a passion of his.

“Whatever,” Eren muttered, turning away from Mikasa to copy down the intricate yet poorly-drawn family tree that Dawk was explaining. Classes like these made Eren wonder why he even chose a history major in the first place, but he was more than halfway done with college. There was no point changing his mind now.

30 minutes later, Eren was walking out of Stohess Hall with Mikasa and Armin. 

“Hey!” The three turned around to see Jean running towards them, followed by Marco, Connie, and Sasha. They were all third-years as well.

“What you want, seabiscuit?” 

“Shut the fuck up, Eren,” Jean growled. Eren never passed up an opportunity to make fun of Jean’s horse-like face. 

“We’re going downtown tonight to check out a bar that the seniors recommended,” Marco said before Jean and Eren got into a cat-fight. “Would you like to join us?”

“Sure, we’d love to!” Armin smiled back at Marco’s freckly-face.

“Great! I’ll text you guys the address then,” Marco took out his phone from his pocket and started typing away.

“Who else is going?” Mikasa asked while waiting for the text from Marco.

“Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Ymir, and Krista,” Sasha listed off while counting with her fingers. Eren recognized the five as the only seniors he was friends with.

Eren felt his phone buzz and saw a message from Marco. While Armin chatted with the Jean and Marco, Eren plugged the address into the map application on his phone. “Ailes de la Liberté” showed up in the middle of downtown Sina.

“Wings of Freedom? What kind of shitty bar name is that?” This was one of the rare moments where Eren’s European history major came in handy. Specifically, his European foreign language requirement came in handy. Sure, he could have gone with German because it was a language he was somewhat familiar with, but he had chosen French because “it’s the next coolest sounding European language”. Of course, Mikasa and Armin made fun of him for that and still do.

“You coming or not, fuckface?” Jean rolled his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll come,” Eren put his phone away and shouldered his bag. It had been a while since Eren went out with friends. He could use the change of scenery. 

“Mikasa and I have to get to our last class. You’re going to work, right?” Armin looked towards Eren, who nodded in response. Friday shifts were the least desirable for obvious reasons, but Eren needed the extra money. College, alcohol, and groceries weren’t going to pay for themselves.

“I’ll take the car to the bar and drive us home,” Mikasa informed Eren, who knew that the real reason why Mikasa wanted the car was because she thought he was a bad driver. He ran a red light just once, but no one got hurt. In his defense, it was a harmless accident. However, Mikasa didn’t take it lightly. Eren grumbled in response but ultimately nodded because it was no use arguing with Mikasa when it came to his safety.

The group went their separate ways. Eren, who had a shift at a coffee shop in downtown Sina until 9, planned to meet with the others at Wings of Freedom once his shift ended. Luckily he worked about a ten-minute walk away from the bar.

“Shit,” Eren grumbled. If Mikasa was taking the car out to go to the bar tonight, that meant Eren was going to have to take the bus. High-tailing it towards the bus stop just outside the university gates, Eren took out his phone again and sent a text to his co-worker telling him he’d be a bit late. Getting to downtown Sina by bus from the university took about 45 minutes. Eren spent the majority of the ride catching up on his reading assignments for Professor Dawk’s class.

Much to his relief, Eren was only 10 minutes late. His shift went by slowly with occasional rushes here and there. At about six, Eren’s co-worker left for the day, leaving Eren to tend to the store until eight when the last person working for the day arrived. Eren stood behind the counter sipping a simple coffee he had made for himself while flipping through his history textbook. There were only a few other people in the coffee shop, all of which were either extremely studious students studying on a Friday night or businessmen relaxing after a long day’s work. 

At around quarter to eight, Eren began tidying up the counter and espresso machines when the front door suddenly burst open. Turning his gaze from the metal spoon he was polishing to the storefront, Eren’s eyes widened as he stared down the barrel of a gun. Risking a glance to the side, Eren saw four more armed assailants, all dressed in black with black masks over their faces, pointing guns at store patrons with one hand and closing the store blinds with the other.

“Nobody move or we start shooting,” the man in front of Eren warned, directing the order at everyone in the cafe while looking intently at Eren.

“Now, hand over the money,” the gun was used to gesture towards the register. Eren nodded silently and slowly put down the spoon to make his way over to the cash register. Letting out a shaky breath, he took his time with entering the code to open the register in hopes that he could stall long enough for someone outside to notice something wrong -- the assailants had forgotten to turn off the glowing “open” sign.

“Hurry up!” The man in front of Eren made a motion of thrusting the gun in Eren’s face. The loud sound of the register ejecting the cash box resonated in the store, making Eren wince at the harsh sound. A black bag was thrust at him, which he took gingerly and placed on the counter beside him. 

Just as Eren finished placing half of the register’s contents into the bag, he heard the door open. Without redirecting the gun from Eren’s face, the man that Eren assumed was in charge turned to sneer at whoever dared walk in.

“You’re in my way. Move,” a stern voice, laced with what Eren perceived as annoyance, turned Eren’s attention away from the bag to shift to the left to see not the police but a short man with raven-black hair parted in the middle and ending just above his ears to reveal a militaresque undercut. He had a black trenchcoat draped over his small yet strong-looking frame. At his neck was a white cravat, tucked underneath a wrinkle-less white collared shirt worn underneath a black suit jacket. His shoes and pants were also black.

“How about you make me,” the man in front of Eren reached behind his back with his free hand (the one not currently pointing a gun at Eren) to retrieve another gun and directed it at the shorter man.

It happened so fast that all Eren saw was a blur of black and the sound of what he assumed was breaking bones. Before Eren could begin to process what had happened, he realized he was staring at the back of the short man who had both arms held up to aim guns at the remaining four assailants who had abandoned the store patrons in favor of pointing their guns at the person responsible for their dead leader. Eren took a quick glance down and saw that the man’s neck had been ripped cleanly off his body, leaving it laying in a pool of blood. 

“You’re outnumbered, shorty. Flex a muscle and I will lodge a bullet between your eyes,” one of the assailants threatened. He then looked towards Eren.

“You. Hand over the bag.”

Eren looked down at the bag and noticed that in the mere two or three seconds it took for the shorter man to dismember the assailant leader’s head, the gun that was previously pointed at Eren had dropped ever so conveniently on the counter next Eren, blocked from view by the bag. 

“Don’t do it.”

Eren looked up to see a set of steel-grey eyes look back at him. Those eyes were analyzing, intimidating, calculating, and stern. 

“Hey! Shut the fuck up and hand over the bag!”

Eren glanced nervously between the gun pointed at him and the shorter man looking back at him. Right now it was a two versus four gun situation, but if Eren picked up the gun it would three versus four, then maybe he could do something about the situation. He could be the hero he couldn’t be fifteen years ago. 

Eren looked back at the assailant who had his hand outstretched and nodded before slowly picking up the gun with one hand while simultaneously picking up the bag with the other, purposefully positioning the bag in front of the gun to hide it from view.. As he slowly raised both objects, he heard an annoyed sigh before dropping the bag.

After that, everything seemed to move in slow-motion.

The first thing Eren saw was the assailant’s eyes widen as the bag dropped to reveal a gun.  
The second thing Eren saw was the other assailants raising their guns towards him.  
The third thing Eren saw was blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos :)  
> I'd like to mention that I tend to come up with edits/improvements after I post the chapter, so if you read it one day and it seems different the next, know that I edited the chapter to make it better (or to tie up loose ends).

Was it really so hard to get a simple cup of coffee?

Levi Ackerman was on his way to his office when he walked by Paradis Coffee. While he normally drank tea, Levi was in need of a heavy dose of caffeine after dealing with Oluo’s shit that day. Plus, Petra had recommended this particular coffee shop for having the best coffee around. 

Levi expected to walk in, get his coffee, and walk out. He did not expect to interact with anyone. He did not expect to say anything more “black coffee, no sugar”. He most certainly did not expect to land himself in the middle of a robbery, nor did he expect to get his hands bloody. His hands were covered in the blood of the dumbass who had the smart mouth and Levi wanted nothing more than to douse his hand in bleach. 

The young man behind the counter only made predicament more complicated. The first thing Levi noticed was the boy’s, Eren’s (Levi glanced at his nametag) heterochromic eyes. They were a mesmerizing shade of blue and sea green with strands.

“Don’t do it,” Levi ordered.

He saw the look in the boy’s double-colored eyes when they glanced at the gun on the counter. From the determined, scheming look in his eyes, Levi could basically read the boy’s mind. Needless to say, whatever idea the boy had running in his head was a bad one. Levi knew he could take the other four on his own, but adding someone who looks much too young to be holding a gun into the firefight would only make things difficult for Levi. 

As soon as Eren started raising the black bag stuffed with cash and the gun concealed behind it, Levi knew he’d have to end the situation if he wanted to get his coffee and leave before the fucking police show up and ask questions..

All he wanted was a fucking cup of coffee.

Ripping chunks of their throats out would have been the quickest and easiest, but also one of the messiest methods. Levi had to thank Gunther later for constantly pestering him to carry guns. Levi had a tendency to take matters into his own hands, literally. The body bleeding out on the floor was evidence of that. Before a single bullet could leave the chamber of any of the robber’s guns, all four fell to the floor with holes between their eyes. 

Levi lowered his two guns and with a sigh turned to look at Eren who was processing the four gunshots he just heard.

“You can put the gun down now, brat” he scoffed, tucking his guns back into their holsters on either side of his hips. Eren’s uniform was speckled with blood, the gun shaking in his hand and his eyes filled with uncertainty as they turned to look at Levi. 

“Give it here,” Levi held out a hand. After several seconds of hesitation, Eren nodded and handed Levi the gun. Looking around the cafe, he saw the other patrons hiding underneath tables or huddled in corners. He looked down at his hands, which were starting to crust with blood. 

“Tch. You got a towel?”

Eren handed Levi a damp towel, which he took gratefully. Once his hands were clean, he considered handing the towel back but Eren’s queasy look made him think otherwise. Tossing it into the trash can on the side of the wall, Levi re-adjusted his cravat and pushed back the loose strand of hair that had fallen in front of his face.

“I’ll have a black coffee, no sugar,” Levi said, holding back a smile at the sight of Eren’s incredulous look.

“W-what?”

“Did I fucking stutter? I’d like a black coffee without sugar,” Levi repeated with a roll of his eyes. This boy was really just a brain-dead brat.

“S-sorry. Um … coming right up,” Eren turned around and began brewing Levi’s coffee. With his back turned from the storefront, Levi took that chance to turn to the remaining patrons of the store who had hesitantly left their hiding spots. Levi’s eyes turned a deep, menacing shade of red, capturing all the eyes of the people in the cafe (minus Eren, of course). All of their eyes went dim for a moment, losing its typical glossy appearance before returning back to normal as Levi’s eyes went back to their stormy grey. 

“Here you go,” Levi turned around to see a large cup of steaming hot coffee on the counter. As he reached into his back pocket to take out his wallet, Eren interrupted him.

“On the house. For your help,” Eren gave Levi a half-smile. 

Free coffee was free coffee, and Levi felt like he more than deserved it after getting his hands dirty. Taking his coffee, he gave Eren a slight nod before walking out of the cafe. Levi heard sirens in the distance as he walked down the street, deducing that Eren must have called the police as soon as he left. 

“That was reckless,” a voice stopped Levi in his tracks, a voice coming from the dark alley he just walked by. Letting out a soft chuckle, Levi walked back a couple of steps and engulfed himself in the darkness of the dingy alleyway to face Eld.

“Did you get it?” Levi asked, taking a sip of his coffee. The harsh, bitter bean juice, as Eld liked to call it, warmed Levi from the inside out and he felt more awake than ever.

“Yeah, I got it,” Eld said with a tone of confidence and pride, reaching into his coat pocket to hand Levi a SD card. He took it into his hands, flipping it over in the palm of his hands before closing them. With a simple clench of his fist, Levi revealed a small pile of dust in his hand. 

“I assume you took care of the humans?”

Levi nodded in response as he tipped his hand, the dust falling towards the ground but never hitting it. A slight breeze picked up the dust and it was soon scattered in the wind.

“No one will remember a thing,” Levi said in a low voice.

That was a lie. There was one person who would remember the blood on Levi’s hand.

\--

Eren ended up at the club close to 9. He had already texted Mikasa what had happened and how he would be late, but that didn’t stop her from interrogating him as soon as he sat down in the dimly lit booth of the club.

“What the fuck happened, Eren? I get a text from you saying you had to talk to the police?!” Mikasa almost yelled at him. Maybe she was yelling at him, Eren couldn’t tell due to the booming club music. Jean stopped his conversation with Reiner and Bertolt to turn towards Eren. Sasha had half of a slice of pizza in her mouth as she waited for Eren to speak. 

“There was a robbery and I had to give a statement. It’s no big deal,” Eren rolled his eyes as he took a swig of whatever Armin was drinking. It was grape soda. Eren made a face and stood up.

“I’m gonna go get a real drink. Anyone want anything?”

“Could you get me some water?” Krista asked. Eren nodded and walked off towards the bar.

“One screwdriver and a glass of water please. Put it on his tab,” Eren jerked his head towards Jean. 

The strawberry-blonde bartender chuckled and nodded. As he waited for his drinks, Eren thought back to the short, raven-haired male from the coffee shop. Something about him intimidated Eren but also intrigued him. Something else bothered him. No one else seemed to remember the short male other than him. When asked by the police, all of the patrons said they saw nothing as they were hiding the entire time. "We saw the robbers walk in and immediately hid under the tables. After a while we heard gunshots and when we got out from under the table, the robbers were on the ground and the barista was calling the police" was what they all said. Of course, when the police interrogated Eren, he gave the same story.

When the police went to the back room to retrieve the security camera feed, they found the memory card missing. Eren remained ignorant and said that since he was at the front of the store the whole time, he had no idea what happened to the memory card. Of course, he assumed the short male had done something to it to erase any trace of him, but Eren wasn't about to sell him out.

“Here you go,” Eren looked back at the counter to see a glass of what looked like orange juice next to a glass of water waiting for him.

“Thank you,” Eren started as he took the two glasses in his hands before glancing at the bartender’s name tag.

“Thank you Petra.”

“You’re welcome.”

As Eren made his way back to the table, he took in the interior of the club. It was extremely well-maintained, well-decorated, dimly lit with tungsten and red lights, and covered in some pretty amazing artwork. The stage at the end of the room also had a short catwalk which was currently occupied by some interestingly-dressed women. Above the stage was what looked like a sigil with two overlapping wings, one red and one black. Underneath the sigil was the name of the club in French. 

It was a club different from any other club Eren had been to. It had a superior aura to it, the club holding itself to the highest standard in every aspect.

“Took you long enough,” Jean teased as Eren found his way back to their booth. He flipped Jean the bird after handing Krista her water. 

“Don’t drink too fast, Eren,” Mikasa warned just as Eren was about to take a sip of his screwdriver.

“Geez Mikasa, this isn’t the first time I’ve drank alcohol,” Eren scowled and took a big sip of his screwdriver. The burn of vodka mixed beautifully with the tangy sweetness of the orange juice. 

“Alright bitches, time to play some drinking games!” Jean smirked as he slammed the palm of his hand on the table. 

Three hours later, Eren was drunk as fuck. If he wasn’t drunk, he wouldn’t be laughing at Jean’s jokes or petting Ymir of all people, but he was. 

“Hey Annie, I like your nose,” Eren giggled. All the girls at the table wore amused, sober, faces as they watched the drunk boys do dumb shit.

“Eren, I think you’ve had enough,” Mikasa pushed the glass of alcohol that Bertold had given Eren towards the middle of the table. 

“Mikasa, you’re such a buzzkill!” Eren whined while pouting and making childish grabbing-hands at the half-finished glass that Mikasa had pushed away from him.

“I swear Eren, you’re a lot cuter when you’re drunk,” Armin laughed and gave Eren’s head a light pet. Armin was drunk too, otherwise he wouldn’t dare call Eren “cute”.

“I’m gonna go take a piss, you bitches better not touch my booze,” Eren stood up and stumbled off towards a hallway beside the stage. Mikasa bit her lip nervously.

“Don’t worry so much, he’s just taking a piss. What’s the worst that could happen,” Armin reassured Mikasa.

Of course, the worst would happen to Eren. He opened a door and instead of seeing stalls or urinals, like he expected to, he saw a blood-drenched dismembered man laying on the ground at the feet of a tall, shadow-concealed figure with glowing red eyes lapping at his blood-drenched hand. The eyes averted their attention from the hand to Eren.

“Th-this isn’t the bathroom, is it?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in updates. It's finals week, so I'll be a bit too brain-dead to write anything worth posting. As a result, this chapter is a short one. The next chapter should come sometime next week and answer some questions about Levi. In the mean time, I hope you enjoy chapter three.

“Where are we with tracking down the rest of the Garrison fuckers,” Levi’s eyes scanned the profiles laid out in front of him as he addressed his second-in-command, Gunther, who was sitting in the chair across from him.

“We got Hannes and Mitabi, but Pixis’ trail is cold,” Gunther replied in a gruff voice, disappointed that he had no other good news for Levi. Hannes and Mitabi were mere lackeys, the person that Levi was after was the Garrison commander, Pixis.

“How is it so hard to locate that old fuck. He’s triple my age-”  
“But triple your height,” a snicker from Oluo did not go unheard. The room fell into a chilling silence. Oluo was late to realize the death stare trained on, and when he let out a visible and audible gulp.

“If he’s that tall, then there should be no problem tracking him down, is there.” Levi gave Oluo a sinister smile, but the look in his eye gave no indication of happiness whatsoever. He stood up from his chair and walked around his desk to stand directly in front of Oluo. Though he had to look up slightly at Oluo due to the height difference, Levi could see the man cowering. He even heard a whimper. Oluo should know better, after all these years, than to make a comment about Levi’s height.

“W-we may have located their headquarters, though,” Gunther brought up to try and release the almost tangible tension in the room. 

Giving Oluo one last glare, Levi released him from his gaze to return to his desk. He grabbed a red pen from a drawer in his desk and drew a large X on both Mitabi and Hannes’ photos. Pushing the two profiles to the side, Levi stared down at a black-and-white photo of Dot Pixis, commander of the Garrison clan.

The Garrison clan killed carelessly, leaving traces and bodies for Levi to clean up. Centuries of dealing with Pixis’ shit had finally gotten to Levi and he wanted an end to the senseless, reckless killing.

“Where.”

“We think it’s in one of the old buildings of Sina University, or perhaps underground. We spotted Mitabi around that area on multiple occasions.”

“Sina University, huh? Not exactly the private, abandoned mansion I expected,” Levi murmured, pulling up a map of Sina University on his computer.

“If we’re gonna storm the school, we can’t go during the day while classes are in session. We’ll have to go at night, when Pixis’ lackeys are out and about,” Levi pointed out. Gunther and Oluo nodded and simultaneously made their way towards a door to the right of Levi’s desk.

“Not today,” Levi said, stopping the two in their tracks. Gunther and Oluo exchanged glances before walking back to stand in front of Levi’s desk.

“I’ve had enough shit to deal with today, the last thing I want to deal with is-”

Levi was cut off as the door to his office flew open to reveal an out-of-breath and very worried-looking Petra.

“Levi, we have a problem.”

\--

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

Eren was slowly being backed into the wall at the end of the alley by the mysterious man shrouded in darkness. The moon cast a sinister light over the alley and Eren finally saw the man’s face. He had small splatters of blood here and there, dark blonde hair that parted down the middle and was tucked behind his ears, a slim face, defined cheekbones, and eyes that glowed bright red. Perhaps the most intimidating feature other than the man’s eyes were his teeth. Two, razor-sharp white fangs protruded from either side of the man’s mouth, making his grin that much creepier. 

Eren’s back hit the brick wall and he felt a cold hand wrap around his neck to hold him still.

“Are you going to kill me?” he asked in an uncharacteristically innocent voice. Without the inhibition of alcohol, Eren probably would have tried to punch or kick his way out of the situation, but the overwhelming feeling of fear in combination with the alcohol in his system made him feel like cowering instead of fighting.

“Oh I won’t kill you just yet, pretty thing,” a single, cold finger caressed Eren’s right cheek and his breathing became heavier. Eren could feel his heart pounding so hard in his chest that he felt he could die of a heart attack faster than the vampire could snap his neck.

“You see, I’m the type to play with my food before I indulge.”

“That’s fucking disgusting,” came an all-too familiar voice from behind the man. 

Eren couldn’t help but get a serious sense of déjà vu as he leaned to his left to see the shortie from the coffee shop accompanied by two taller, bulkier men standing at the mouth of the alleyway. Behind the men, Eren also noticed the bartender from before, Petra. 

“C-corporal Levi,” the hand around Eren’s neck slacked slightly, allowing him to catch his breath to slow his pounding heart.

“Did Pixis send you here, Dietrich?” Levi took a step forward, a small quirk in his sinister smile. Eren could feel the hand on his neck start to tremble. “Did he send you here to spy on me? Have a little snack along the way?”

Eren, standing behind the man now but still in eyesight of Levi, felt as if the air around them dropped ten degrees. He watched as the short man’s, once a steely grey as Eren recalled from the cafe, turned bright red.  
“I-I don’t mean to cause any trouble.” The hand left Eren’s to be held up in a sign of surrender.

“Oh you’ve caused me a lot of trouble already,” Levi’s voice dropped to a low whisper. Despite the difference in height, Levi still managed to make Dietrich tremble and quake in absolute fear and intimidation.

“I haven’t hurt him. Please, just let me go.”

Levi’s eyes turned to Eren, who had taken occupation in the corner of the alley. The red eyes regarded him with only slight sympathy, then returned to Dietrich.

“You will never set foot here again. If I so much as catch a whiff of you within a ten-mile radius of my club, I will cut off your limbs, castrate you, behead you, then shove your head up your ass,” Levi hissed at the man who audibly gulped.

“U-understood,” Dietrich nodded frantically, searching Levi’s eyes for a sign of dismissal. He seemed to find one as he quickly turned and darted up the wall and disappeared above the rooftops.

Eren stood looking up at the edge of the roof trying to figure out how it is the man got up there before he realized it was no man at all. He slowly looked back at Levi, who had locked his eyes on Eren. He lifted his hand and made a beckoning gesture. At once, the two others who had flanked him at the opening of the alleyway appeared by his side.

“Tail him. He’ll lead us to Pixis. Find out his exact location.”

With a curt nod, the two darted up the wall and vanished from Eren’s field of vision.

“Petra, please inform Eren’s friends that he will join them shortly.”

“Should I give them a reason?”

Levi pondered for a moment, his eyes still locked on Eren’s. It was then he noticed the lanyard hanging around Eren’s neck, adorned in forest green and silver and the words “SINA UNIVERSITY”. Levi smirked as an idea and a mischievous glint flashed in his bright red eyes.

“Tell them … he is meeting with the manager about a potential job.”


End file.
